Oblivious in Love
by AnimeQueens
Summary: This is a modern AU about high school student Jean slowly developing a fondness for a silent student in his calculus class, Marco. Keep reading to know what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Friday / 2:53 p.m. / School almost out**

 **-Jean POV-**

 _Ugh. When can this dumb class be over? Nobody is ever gonna use this stuff in their actual life._ "-llo? Jean?" Ms. Zoë, my calculus teacher, was speaking to me. I had spaced out. "Uh- yes ma'am?" I spat out. After a few seconds, I began to hear a hushed giggle coming from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

Eren Jaeger. The brown-haired and teal-eyed "pretty boy" who everyone knew was having secret affairs with the physical education teacher, Mr. Ackerman. Immediately, he was hushed by Ms. Zoë, followed by me getting a sympathetic glance from the black-haired and lightly-freckled boy sitting next to me. Marco, I think is his name. He seemed like a truly nice person, just by looking at him.

I'm not the best person at making friends, but it wasn't hard at all, talking to Marco. It felt like I had known him all my life. The way his eyes smile along with his lips comforted me in a way, making it all the more easier to talk to him without getting nervous. _He's actually pretty cute… Maybe I should talk to him more often._ I thought, trapped in a deep trance.

 **3:30 p.m.**

Right as I was walking out the front doors of the school, a tall figure walked up to me. Just as I had hoped, it was the freckled boy from calculus. He smiled softly at me, and we walked home together. We had only just started talking today, and we were already leaving school together. His house wasn't far from the school, so in a few minutes I was by myself, walking along the sidewalk, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of my face. I looked up at the sky as I strolled along, almost missing my street.

Once I made it home, I slowly trudged to my room, falling face-first on my bed. Moments later, my phone buzzed, so I picked it up, only to see a text from my friend from school, Armin.

 **Armin: Are you doing anything this afternoon?**

He _always_ uses proper grammar. Even in texts.

 **Jean: yeah im a little busy**

I'm not really in the mood for doing anything right now. I need time to think. It took Armin a second to respond.

 **Armin: Oh, that's okay. Just let me know when you're free!**

 **Jean: k, thanks :)**

 _A smiley face? Really Jean?_ I feel a little guilty lying to my friend like that, but I just need some time alone. I set my phone down, and rolled onto my back. _Do I have a crush on him? How could I possibly already like him if I just started talking to him today?_ I pondered worriedly. I must've been thinking pretty hard because when I looked out my window, it was pitch black outside. I got ready for bed, then layed down, staring at the ceiling. I want to know more about this freckled boy that is causing me so much confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Saturday / 10:14 a.m.**

 **-Jean POV-**

I gazed at the light emitting from my phone screen. _Am I really about to do this?_ I typed up the words in the text bubble, my fingers moving slowly across the screen.

 **Jean: hey armin… do u have marco's # by chance?**

 **Armin: Yes, I think so. One second.**

 **Armin: It's (126) 354-7290. Why do you ask?**

 **Jean: uhm… no reason**

 **Armin: Okay then…**

 _What if he gets suspicious? Whatever._ I entered the number into a new contact and sent one simple text.

 **Jean: hey marco! it's jean from calculus.**

I tried to use better punctuation,thinking maybe he'd get a better impression of me if I typed at least a bit more formally. After laying my phone on the covers of my bed, I rested my hands over my face, sighing in a stressful manner. It had been about a minute when I started getting worried. He wasn't answering. _Maybe he's busy? Maybe he_ is _ignori-_ My phone dinged.

Immediately, I snatched my phone from the seaweed-colored comforter on my bed. The slightly illuminated screen shone on my face as I viewed the text Marco had written back to me.

 **Marco: Hey Jean! How are you?**

 _He's so kind_.

 **Jean: i'm good, what about you?**

 **Marco: I'm doing good, thanks! What are you doing?**

Our conversation continued on for a few minutes more, and within each text, I tried to act more normal than awkward. I didn't want our friendship to start off shaky. I attempted to gather my thoughts and deposit them into one text message to reply with, that message ending up being:

 **Jean: hey, would you want to hang out and study tomorrow? i know of a cool place we could go.**

Not even a few seconds passed before he responded.

 **Marco: Of course! What time are you thinking?**

 **Jean: is 1:00 good for you?**

 **Marco: Yeah! Guess I'll see you then!**

Oh. My. God. I'm going to hang out with Marco tomorrow. _Don't get too excited, Jean. It's not a date or anything, you barely know him_. I grinned at my phone screen and held it close to my chest. Tomorrow is going to be a great day.

 **6:13 p.m.**

Dinner tasted exceptionally delicious tonight. The feeling of warm food in my stomach unfurled throughout my body, extending from my head to my toes. I joyfully strolled to my room and laid down on my bed, beginning to scroll through my Instagram feed. Typical photos of other high schoolers and their relationships that obviously weren't meant to last. After scrolling past a photo of Mikasa, a girl I used to have a crush on, I laid eyes on a _very_ interesting photo.

It was from Eren's Instagram account, JaegerB0mb. Dumb name, I know. It was him and Mr. Ackerman, the P.E teacher at school, them both holding basketballs and standing in front of the hoops on either side of the gym. The caption read, "Ballin'" with a winking emoji. I almost burst out in laughter at how dumb his caption was, but I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. Scrolling along some more, the recommended accounts section showed up, with different accounts I didn't recognize. Though, one of them contained a familiar name.

The username was MarcoB16.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I apologize for updating so late! I have been busy with schoolwork and have not really had much motivation to write. Also, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the first, as it was a bit short. From now on, I am updating Oblivious in Love every friday, so stay tuned for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sunday / 12:36 p.m.**

 **-Jean POV-**

My hands were shaking ever so slightly as I gathered my study materials and packed them all up in my coal-colored bag. _About thirty minutes until I've gotta pick him up_. I thought, simultaneously attempting to remain in a somewhat calm state of mind. To pass the time, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Doritos out of a cabinet. I sat down in a chair back in my room, and browsed the internet on my phone as I munched on the nacho cheese flavored chips. Once the bag was empty, I crumpled it up and tossed it into the metal bin across the room as I walked to the bathroom. I checked my hair in the mirror, fluffing the front section up a bit. I then strolled back to my room and sat on the edge of my bed while I tied the grungy laces on my black converse. Slipping my favorite army green bomber jacket on, I shoved my phone into the right back pocket of my jeans, the screen facing my body. My bag felt surprisingly light as I picked it up and slid the straps over my shoulders. The jingling sound of my car keys echoed throughout the room, later followed by my own footsteps. I exited the front door, walked to my car in the concrete driveway, and sat down in the driver's seat. I then chucked my book bag into the back seats and slipped my phone out of my pants pocket. Quickly typing in my password, I scrolled through Marco and I's texts, looking for his address. 616 Jinae Lane. I stuck the key into the ignition, and rolled out of the driveway, heading for Marco's house.

 **1:03 p.m.**

A few seconds after I pulled up in front of Marco's house, the tall black-haired, lightly freckled boy appeared outside the front door, seemingly saying his goodbyes to who I assumed were his parents. After the front door shut, he strolled down the driveway and opened the passenger door of my car. On his face he wore that same warm-hearted smile he wore on the daily, the smile that spread from cheek to cheek, making the outer corners of his eyes turn up. The same smile that made my knees weak. "You can just put your bag back there." I managed to spit out the few words, while pointing to the back seats of the car with my thumb. "M'kay." He replied. Marco opened the door to the section of the car behind me and set his bag down gingerly in one of the seats. Closing the door in a gentle manner, he finally sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door _again_ , gently. My heart started to beat the tiniest bit faster at the sight of Marco in the car seat next to me. _God, man! Calm down!_ I yelled at myself in my head. It felt as though a year had passed, but I finally stepped on the gas pedal and the car began to move.

I noticed Marco glancing at the car radio out of the corner of my eye. "What kind of music do you like?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Hm… I'd have to say classic rock. 80s or 70s. None of the fast-pace stuff, though. What about you?" He barely even waited a second before replying with "Me too! We have so much in common!" The tone of his voice made me believe that he really did want to be friends with me. I shot a mischievous side look at him, before turning on the radio and switching it to the classic rock station. It was playing "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner, about 30 seconds into the song. Marco gasped, "This is one of my favorite songs!" He then relaxed back in his seat, looking sideways out the window. While tapping his foot on the floor and his finger on the edge of the window, I could just barely hear him singing along with the song, very quietly. "You're a pretty good singer, Marco." I smirked and looked straight ahead. His whole body stiffened and I could see that his whole face was an alarming shade of red. "You could hear me?!" He spat out. "Yep. I'm serious, though. You're talented, man." I complimented him. "Th-Thank you, Jean." His voice quivered, _full_ of nervousness.

We both stayed quiet the whole time, except for one moment when a squirrel ran in front of my car and Marco gasped extremely loud, followed by laughter emitting from both of our bodies. After a few minutes, we arrived at the location I picked out for us to study. Once Marco and I grabbed our bags out of the back seats, we made our way to the entrance. We both stood in front of the tall wooden arch, with a sign on the top reading "Maria Meadow Park". The scenery throughout the park appeared exceptionally stunning this time of the year, it being the middle of spring. There were large cherry blossom trees spread about the park grounds, showering the park visitors and their picnic blankets with the light pink petals. "It's beautiful, Jean. Thank you for bringing me." Marco said as he looked at me directly in the eyes. Those heart-melting brown eyes that were the exact hue of hot chocolate you would drink in the winter time. Boy, little did I know.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I apologize again for not updating last Friday! I was traveling and did not have time to write. Also, I decided to change the cover image for this story. I will be updating double today to make up for the Friday I missed! Anyways, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sunday / 1:24 p.m.**

 **-Jean POV-**

We entered the front of the park, and walked along the short trail I knew well, to reach a certain destination I was determined to reach. Marco followed along beside me, quiet as usual. Once we reached the area I had planned to go to, we set down our bags on a rickety wooden picnic table and sat down on either side. I reached into my book bag and pulled out two folders, setting them both down on the table. "How about we start with social studies?" I exclaimed as I zipped my bag closed. Opening one of the folders, I pulled out a few pages of notes for us to go over. I would ask Marco a question, and he would have to respond with the correct answer. I noticed that as I was looking down at the paper, Marco would just stare at me. Not in a creepy way, but almost as if he were daydreaming. Thinking about it, my face got a bit hot and a rose hue painted my cheeks. When I looked back up at Marco, waiting for his answer to the question, I immediately locked eyes with him. I cherished the calm moment for a few seconds, and smiled a bit awkwardly. Marco's face then developed a crimson tint. "I-I'm sorry… was I staring?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. "It's fine, Marco. I don't mind." I tried to keep my already racing heart calm. _He. Was. Staring. At. Me._ I can't believe this.

After we studied all of the subjects we needed to study for, we sat at the same wooden bench, chatting. All the while, Marco's eyes still

remained locked to mine, almost as if he thought if he looked away I would disappear. We gossipped about people at school, talked about our favorite bands and their music, and discussed the scenery around us. As Marco viewed the park with his calm brown eyes, I watched him. Yes, I realize that sounds creepy. How about I rephrase that. I _admired_ him. His eyes, his freckles, his lips, his jawline. _Am I really falling for him this early? I can't be…_ I thought, denying my own thoughts.

 **3:21**

About a half an hour of us just talking had passed, and it was beginning to be a bit late to be here. I'm sure Marco had other plans than to be here with me. "M'kay… we should probably start heading back." I suggested, breaking the momentary silence between us. "Right." Marco sounded a bit sad, as if he didn't want to leave. I shrugged it off and stood up, shoving all my study supplies back in my bag. After we both gathered all of our belongings, we walked to the car and got inside, our bags sitting in the back like before. Marco took one last dreamy look at the park, before speaking, "This place really _is_ beautiful." We once again listened to music on the radio on the drive back to Marco's house.

When we arrived at 616 Jinae Lane, Marco looked at me with his typical warm smile and spoke in his usual cheerful and joyous voice, "Thank you, Jean. For taking me out. We should do this again sometime, maybe with a little less study." I could tell by the tone of this voice that he was serious. As he exited my car, I could've sworn he winked at me.

I watched him walk up the drive, making sure he got to the door okay. I then rolled away in my car, and drove home. Once I got there, I went straight to my room and threw my stuff on the floor. Collapsing onto my bed, I groaned and rested my face in my hands. I heard soft footsteps approaching my room, then I saw a shadow projected across my floor. "What's wrong, honey?" It was my mom. "Boys." My voice was muffled by the comforter on my bed. Yes, of course my mom knows that I'm gay. What kind of son would I be if I didn't tell her? "Is there anything I can get you? A blanket? Water? An omelet?" An omelet definitely sounded good right now. "Omelet please." I mumbled. I heard her walk down the hall into the kitchen and begin to cook my omelet. I feel exhausted for some reason. On the bright side, I get to see Marco at school tomorrow.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry for the short chapters, I've been working on making them longer!


End file.
